Roswell, New Mexico (TV series)
| based_on = | developer = | writer = | screenplay = | story = | director = | creative_director = | starring = | narrated = Jeanine Mason | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 13 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | location = | cinematography = Alan Caso | editor = | camera = Single-camera | runtime = 40-43 minutes | company = | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | network = The CW | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = ''Roswell | website = https://www.cwtv.com/shows/roswell-new-mexico/ | production_website = }} Roswell, New Mexico is an American drama and science fiction television series, developed by Carina Adly Mackenzie for The CW, that debuted as a mid-season entry during the 2018–19 television season on January 15, 2019. The series is the second television adaptation of the Roswell High book series by Melinda Metz. In April 2019, the series was renewed for a second season. Premise After returning to her hometown of Roswell, New Mexico, the daughter of undocumented immigrants discovers her teenage crush is an alien who has kept his unearthly abilities hidden his entire life. She protects his secret as the two reconnect, but when a violent attack points to a greater alien presence on Earth, the politics of fear and hatred threaten to expose him. Cast and characters Main * Jeanine Mason as Liz Ortecho, a jaded biomedical researcher and the daughter of undocumented immigrants. * Nathan Parsons as Max Evans, a natural born leader and dedicated Roswell deputy sheriff who has kept his true identity a secret for years. * Michael Vlamis as Michael Guerin, a troubled but brilliant alien drifter who survived a traumatic childhood and is trying to find a way to escape Earth. * Lily Cowles as Isobel Evans-Bracken, an alien and lawyer who keeps her true identity a secret by living her life with grace and enthusiasm. * Tyler Blackburn as Alex Manes, a military veteran with his fair share of physical and psychological trauma. Alex prepares to abandon his dreams and the possibility of a future with the man he loves to succumb to his father's expectations. * Heather Hemmens as Maria DeLuca, Liz and Rosa's best friend, who is a bartender at a popular saloon and oblivious to the existence of aliens. * Michael Trevino as Kyle Valenti, a doctor and the son of the town sheriff, who learns about horrible things that have happened in his family's past. * Trevor St. John as Jesse Manes, Alex's father, a chief master sergeant with a secret to hide. * Karan Oberoi as Noah Bracken (season 1), Isobel's charming, devoted lawyer husband who senses a secret in his wife. Recurring * Rosa Arredondo as Sheriff Valenti, Kyle's mother who succeeded her late husband Jim. * Carlos Compean as Arturo Ortecho, Liz's father who runs the Crashdown Cafe diner. * Riley Voelkel as Jenna Cameron, Max's fellow deputy and partner. * Amber Midthunder as Rosa Ortecho, Liz's older sister who was killed in a car crash while high on drugs, killing two girls in the process. Liz gradually comes to realize that Max may have been involved in her death. * Sherri Saum as Mimi DeLuca, Maria's mother who suffers from an undiagnosed mental illness. * Claudia Black as Ann Evans, Max and Isobel's adoptive mother. * Dylan McTee as Wyatt Long, the brother of one of the girls Rosa Ortecho killed, who harbors a grudge against her family. Production Development In January 2018, The CW ordered the show to pilot, with Julie Plec set to direct. Production companies involved with the pilot include Amblin Television, Bender Brown Productions, CBS Television Studios and Warner Bros. Television (previously produced from Regency Television and 20th Century Fox Television). The CW ordered the show to series on May 11, 2018. On April 24, 2019, it was announced that The CW renewed the series for a second season. Casting On February 16, 2018, Jeanine Mason was cast in the lead role of Liz Ortecho. In early March, the rest of the cast was filled out, with Nathan Parsons as Max Evans, Lily Cowles as Isobel, Michael Vlamis as Michael Guerin, Tyler Blackburn as Alex Manes, Heather Hemmens as Maria DeLuca, and Michael Trevino as Kyle Valenti. Karan Oberoi was cast in the final series regular role of Noah Bracken on March 27, 2018. Trevor St. John was cast in a recurring role as Alex's father on March 12, 2018. In April 2019, Amber Midthunder, who played Liz's older sister Rosa in a recurring capacity in the first season, was promoted to the main cast for the second season. Filming Filming for the pilot took place in Albuquerque, New Mexico and Santa Fe, New Mexico. Production on the pilot begin on March 14, 2018, and ended on March 30, 2018. The rest of the episodes began filming August 13, 2018, in Las Vegas, New Mexico and Santa Fe, New Mexico. Episodes |viewers=10 |country=U.S. |prodcode=8 |episodes= |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = T33.01005 |Viewers = 1.51 |ShortSummary = After losing her research grant, biomedical scientist Liz Ortecho returns to her hometown of Roswell to work in her family's diner. There, she reconnects with her high school crush, deputy sheriff Max Evans, her old friend Maria DeLuca, and her former boyfriend Kyle Valenti. When a gunman shoots and fatally wounds Liz, Max is forced to use his healing abilities to save her, leaving him weakened until his sister, Isobel, nurses him back to health. She and Max's younger brother, Michael, confront Max over the wisdom of using his abilities to save Liz's life. Max becomes overburdened by guilt and decides to tell Liz who he truly is, unaware that Liz has secretly taken a DNA sample from him and analyzed it. He takes her to the site of the "birth" of him and his siblings, and reveals that his powers also create a temporary psychic link between him and Liz, allowing her to view his memories. Kyle, having uncovered Liz's analysis, is taken to "Project Shepherd", a government initiative to track extraterrestrials. At their high school reunion, Isobel warns Max to break things off with Liz before she learns the truth behind her sister Rosa's death. |LineColor = DA812F }} |ProdCode = T48.10102 |Viewers = 1.21 |ShortSummary = Liz receives a new grant in San Diego, allowing her to leave town. Despite learning that his ancestor was killed by an alien in 1947, Kyle refuses to assist Project Shepherd. Max and his partner Jenna identify a local, Wyatt Long, as the man who shot Liz, and embarrass him in a shooting contest. Isobel and Michael try to intimidate Liz, but Max defends her. Kyle agrees to help Liz find her sister's hidden autopsy report, which reveals that she did not die in an accident. At the same time, she learns from her psychic bond that Max was with Rosa on the night she died. Wyatt and his friends assault Liz's father; Max beats Wyatt and nearly kills him with his abilities before his siblings intervene. Conflicted by Max's actions saving her father, Liz asks him to tell her when he last saw Rosa, and he lies. Michael strikes up a relationship with Alex Manes, a veteran working near his trailer, while Max has sex with Jenna at her house. Liz decides to stay in Roswell, telling Kyle that she intends to bring her sister's murderer to justice, even if it's Max. |LineColor = DA812F }} |ProdCode = T48.10103 |Viewers = 1.27 |ShortSummary = Under the guise of treating him, Liz tries to scientifically determine if Max killed Rosa. Isobel and Michael, fearing the consequences of Liz learning too much, concoct a plan to drive her away. Maria gives Liz a secret map written by Rosa that leads them to a clue suggesting that she had a secret relationship. Max asks Jenna out on a date. After Kyle sees an injury on Liz caused by Max's abilities, he secretly copies his father's research on aliens for Project Shepherd. Isobel telepathically probes Liz's mind, but is unable to compel her to leave after seeing images of Rosa. Liz confesses to Maria that she nearly married, but ultimately chose to leave her fiancee. She then discovers a love letter from Max to her sister, but he reveals that the letter was actually meant for her. Sheriff Valenti warns her son not to trust Project Shepherd. Max swears that he didn't kill Rosa, and begs Liz to leave the past behind. Kyle turns over the copies to Project Shepherd but makes it clear he will provide no further assistance. Max suffers a nervous breakdown and unleashes the full extent of his powers, triggering a town-wide blackout. |LineColor = DA812F }} |ProdCode = T48.10104 |Viewers = 1.12 |ShortSummary = A flashback to 2008 shows Rosa warning Liz not to pursue a relationship with Kyle. In the present, Max and his siblings discuss how to handle Liz; Isobel offers to use her powers again and leaves with Michael to strengthen them. Arturo goes into cardiac arrest, and winds up hospitalized, during which Kyle offers Liz a bioengineering job. Max offers to make things up to Jenna. Isobel tests her powers, learning from Maria that she blames her for Rosa's death before seizing up. Rosa's old boyfriend gives Liz her old backpack, including a letter with distinctive handwriting. With the hospital's failing power putting its patients in danger, Max fixes the main power unit, leaving behind a scorch mark that Jenna notices. Liz confronts Kyle, accusing his father of having an affair with Rosa; Kyle, in turn, reveals his father knew about aliens. Liz tells Max that while she feels for him, she is also terrified of him, and so Max decides to end things between them for good. Jesse, Alex's father and a member of Project Shepherd, presses Jenna for access to Sheriff Valenti's files. Michael tells Max and Isobel that he will confess to Rosa's murder to protect them. |LineColor = DA812F }} |ProdCode = T48.10105 |Viewers = 1.14 |ShortSummary = Isobel disappears, and Max and Michael set out to find her. Liz finds a recording from the night her sister died with a local documentarian, Grant Green, saying that he saw "floating people", but when she confronts him, he runs off. Kyle and Alex uncover a vault belonging to the late Jim Valenti that he used to keep Rosa safe while he helped her detox from her addiction. Liz breaks into Green's storehouse and confronts him again; he shows her a tape of what he saw. Isobel is rescued, but accidentally admits that she used her powers on Liz years earlier to send her away after Rosa's death. Kyle discovers that, rather than take advantage of her, Jim was in fact Rosa's father, which explains why he went to such lengths to shield her. Max forces Isobel to track down Liz, who is captured and interrogated by Wyatt, who has been sent to silence Green. She escapes, and runs into Max, who shoots Wyatt. Noah kicks Isobel out after she refuses to explain why she left. Alex finds a piece of alien husk hidden by Jim. Liz realizes that Max covered up Rosa's death because Isobel killed her. |LineColor = DA812F }} |ProdCode = T48.10106 |Viewers = 0.89 |ShortSummary = In 2004, a young Max uses his power for the first time to save Isobel from a rapist. He explains to Liz that it was the trauma of that night that caused Isobel's blackouts. In 2008, at their high school prom, Liz leaves her date, Kyle, when Alex accuses him of using an anti-gay slur. Isobel grows closer to Rosa, who wants to leave town so she can get clean, and disappears that night, sparking an argument between her and her brothers. Liz and Max go on a trip into the desert, where Max confesses his dream to be a writer. Alex and Michael discover they are attracted to each other, and hook up. Jesse catches them, and breaks Michael's hand. A drunken Rosa drives Max off just before Isobel kidnaps and smothers her in a jealous rage after previously killing two girls who had vandalized Rosa's car before blacking out, which causes her to suffer amnesia. Michael lies and says that he killed the girls, and the siblings stage a car accident to destroy the bodies. A horrified Liz tells Max she never wants to see him again. Isobel tells Michael that she's ready to answer for what she did. |LineColor = DA812F }} |ProdCode = T48.10107 |Viewers = 1.02 |ShortSummary = In 1947, Project Shepherd conducts an autopsy of a deceased alien, discovering a strange symbol on its hand, which matches one on Max's back. Max is reinstated as an deputy but denied permission to return to active duty, and Liz agrees to help Maria with her mentally ill mother Mimi, who believes in the existence of aliens, which she frequently confuses with the plot of Independence Day. Jenna questions Wyatt, who professes ignorance of trying to kill Liz, and witnesses him unconsciously sketching Max's symbol. Mimi gives Alex a vague warning about not ending up like Jim Valenti and his father, and mistakes Liz for Rosa, which she plays along with to gain her trust. This allows her to learn that Isobel confessed to being an alien to Rosa. Max discovers that Liz has been conducting experiments using his DNA to develop a serum that neutralizes alien powers; Isobel, wracked with guilt, agrees to be placed on a temporary psych hold. Max asks Liz to continue working on the serum in the hopes that it might allow him and his siblings to lead normal lives. Jenna gives Max's name to Jesse for further investigation. |LineColor = DA812F }} |ProdCode = T48.10108 |Viewers = 0.92 |ShortSummary = Max visits his mother, Ann, for answers about his past. Kyle learns the truth about Rosa's death from Liz, and injects Isobel with the untested serum, which she claims was partly because she influenced him to do so. Alex knocks out his father and questions him about Project Shepherd. Isobel's health begins to deteriorate rapidly; Liz estimates she'll be dead by the end of the day. Alex learns from Jesse's files that Michael is an alien. With no other options, Liz turns to alien research conducted by Michael in secret, which leads her to conclude that Isobel can only be saved by using the pods to keep her in suspended animation. Deducing that silver affects the pods, Liz concocts a substance to get Isobel into one of the pods, which she consents too after overhearing Max ranting about how he wishes he loved her less. Alex blackmails his father to shut down Project Shepherd and leave Roswell, accusing him of being blinded by his homophobia. On his way out of town, Jesse runs into Jenna, and tells her to keep an eye on Alex and any other alien phenomena in town. Micheal begins to suspect that Max's symbol may be a "beacon" of some kind. |LineColor = DA812F }} |ProdCode = T48.10109 |Viewers = 1.02 |ShortSummary = Six weeks after putting Isobel in stasis, Liz and Michael are no closer to a cure. Desperate, Max goes to Texas to meet Arizona, a faith healer he thinks may have alien abilities; Maria tags along hoping that Arizona can heal her mother, only to wind up shattered when Michael exposes Arizona as a fraud. Jenna asks Alex and Kyle about what she thinks is a police coverup concerning several mysterious deaths, and they reveal to her the existence of aliens. Alex subsequently restarts Project Shepherd to track a potential alien serial killer. Max confesses to Liz his guilt over not using his abilities to save more people. Later, he learns from Arizona’s mother that a woman with healing powers died on her reservation around the time he arrived on Earth. Noah goes to find Max, and inadvertently discovers the pods. Kyle realizes that his father’s death was covered up by Jesse. Alex decides that he wants to connect with Michael, even after realizing that he had sex with Maria. Liz tells Max that all signs point to there being a fourth alien in Roswell who may possess knowledge of his home world. |LineColor = DA812F }} |ProdCode = T48.10110 |Viewers = 0.92 |ShortSummary = Max and Liz take Isobel out of her pod and inject her with the cure, seemingly taking away her blackouts. Michael shows Alex his plans to build a ship to leave Earth, leaving him emotionally conflicted. Noah is reluctant to take Isobel back knowing that she’s an alien, but eventually accepts her. Sheriff Valenti gives Kyle the rest of his father’s letters. Isobel recovers some of her memories of Rosa, and decides to ask Liz for another dose. Maria confesses to having sex with Michael to Alex. A gunman attacks the hospital, and Noah is shot in the shoulder. Max rescues them and finds the shooter, who sets fire to Liz’s lab; he claims that he doesn’t remember the incident. Alex and Kyle use the piece of husk the former found to decode a secret message left by Jim Valenti, which references Caulfield, an old state prison. Isobel concludes from her memories that she loved Rosa and wanted to protect her, and gets more of the cure from Michael. Liz tells Max that she thinks the killer may have the ability to mentally control people when they black out. Isobel regains her memory of murdering Rosa while under the killer’s influence. |LineColor = DA812F }} |ProdCode = T48.10111 |Viewers = 0.83 |ShortSummary = As the town prepares for the UFO Emporium reopening gala, Max asks Liz to be his date, but she declines since she needs to accompany her father. Wyatt informs the police that he saw one of the murder victims with Maria. Liz's stem cell project is relocated to Palo Alto, but she's reluctant to leave her father again. Max and Michael are both abducted and locked in Michael's lab using a powder that neutralizes their powers, which makes them both irritable until Max admits that he feels angry Michael wasn't adopted by his parents. In turn, Michael explains his cynical view of humanity and his fury over how Max expects him to act human even when it means hurting the people he loves. The killer drugs Maria and uses her to steal a fake cure syringe planted by Liz, who finds and rescues the brothers. Liz tells Max that if he truly loves her, he won't let her run away again. Arturo decides to apply for citizenship. Liz tests a sample of Noah's blood and realizes that he is an alien at the same time that he compels Isobel to kill Max. Jenna saves him, and Liz injects Noah with the serum before Max subdues him. |LineColor = DA812F }} |ProdCode = T48.10112 |Viewers = 0.92 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = DA812F }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = T48.10113 |Viewers = 1.03 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = DA812F }} }} Reception Critical reception The series holds an approval rating of 53% based on 19 reviews, with an average rating of 6.22/10 on Rotten Tomatoes. The website's critic consensus reads: "Roswell, New Mexico admirably adds modern political context to its premise, but this reboot hews too closely to its predecessor to transcend the pitfalls of a redundant retread." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the series a score of 58 out of 100 based on 13 critics. Ratings | title2 = So Much For the Afterglow | date2 = January 22, 2019 | rs2 = 0.4/2 | viewers2 = 1.21 | dvr2 = 0.2 | dvrv2 = 0.91 | total2 = 0.6 | totalv2 = 2.12 | title3 = Tearin' Up My Heart | date3 = January 29, 2019 | rs3 = 0.3/1 | viewers3 = 1.27 | dvr3 = 0.3 | dvrv3 = 0.81 | total3 = 0.6 | totalv3 = 2.08 | title4 = Where Have All The Cowboys Gone? | date4 = February 5, 2019 | rs4 = 0.3/1 | viewers4 = 1.12 | dvr4 = 0.3 | dvrv4 = 0.92 | total4 = 0.6 | totalv4 = 2.04 | title5 = Don't Speak | date5 = February 12, 2019 | rs5 = 0.3/1 | viewers5 = 1.14 | dvr5 = 0.2 | dvrv5 = 0.84 | total5 = 0.5 | totalv5 = 1.98 | title6 = Smells Like Teen Spirit | date6 = February 26, 2019 | rs6 = 0.2/1 | viewers6 = 0.89 | dvr6 = 0.2 | dvrv6 = 0.78 | total6 = 0.4 | totalv6 = 1.67 | title7 = I Saw the Sign | date7 = March 5, 2019 | rs7 = 0.3/1 | viewers7 = 1.02 | dvr7 = 0.2 | dvrv7 = 0.77 | total7 = 0.5 | totalv7 = 1.80 | title8 = Barely Breathing | date8 = March 12, 2019 | rs8 = 0.2/1 | viewers8 = 0.92 | dvr8 = 0.2 | dvrv8 = 0.79 | total8 = 0.4 | totalv8 = 1.71 | title9 = Songs About Texas | date9 = March 19, 2019 | rs9 = 0.3/1 | viewers9 = 1.02 | dvr9 = 0.2 | dvrv9 = 0.76 | total9 = 0.5 | totalv9 = 1.78 | title10 = I Don't Want To Miss A Thing | date10 = March 26, 2019 | rs10 = 0.2/1 | viewers10 = 0.92 | dvr10 = 0.2 | dvrv10 = 0.74 | total10 = 0.4 | totalv10 = 1.66 | title11 = Champagne Supernova | date11 = April 9, 2019 | rs11 = 0.2/1 | viewers11 = 0.83 | dvr11 = 0.2 | dvrv11 = 0.66 | total11 = 0.4 | totalv11 = 1.49 | title12 = Creep | date12 = April 16, 2019 | rs12 = 0.2/1 | viewers12 = 0.92 | dvr12 = 0.2 | dvrv12 = 0.68 | total12 = 0.4 | totalv12 = 1.60 | title13 = Recovering the Satellites | date13 = April 23, 2019 | rs13 = 0.3/1 | viewers13 = 1.03 | dvr13 = 0.1 | dvrv13 = 0.62 | total13 = 0.4 | totalv13 = 1.65 }} References External links * Category:2010s American drama television series Category:2010s American science fiction television series Category:2010s American mystery television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:English-language television programs Category:Roswell (TV series) Category:Television series by Amblin Entertainment Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:The CW shows Category:Television shows set in New Mexico Category:Television programs based on American novels